


Winter Warmth

by WritingRaichu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRaichu/pseuds/WritingRaichu
Summary: Adora and Catra play in the snow and are cute, that's it that's the whole ficWritten as a gift for my best friend :)) Happy Yule hon, this is very small but I hope you still like it!!!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Winter Warmth

Catra wrinkled her nose in distaste when another ice cold flake landed on it, tickling her and sending another shiver through her poor chilly body. "Adora, is our outside time done yet?? I can't stand this stupid snow!" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Adora flopped backwards into a particularly deep drift. The snowbank let out that signature muffled _crunch!_ as she landed with a giggle. "Nope, I'm having a blast." 

Catra grumbled and annoyedly flicked the tip of her tail. "C'monnn, what's so enjoyable about freezing to death in powdered water?" 

Adora shrugged as she sat up, dusting some snow off her shoulders. "I dunno, it's just crunchy and pretty and.. nice," She stood up, sneakily grabbing a palmful of snow. She then nonchalantly crept up behind Catra and dumped the snow down her fluffy winter coat. The feline girl let out a cartoonish yelp mixed with a hiss as she shuddered and tried to shake all the cursed frost out of her clothes. Her teeth chattered and her face was burning from a mixture of the stinging cold and embarrassment. 

Adora only laughed harder at her girlfriend's adorable angry face. "Plus, you can do that with it." 

Catra's eye twitched as a tiny smirk began to peek on her features. "Oh, is that so?" While Adora was distracted snickering to herself, she bent down and scooped as much snow as she could hold with both hands. She winced from the cold, retracting her claws as she gripped the lopsided snowball. With her ever present cat-stealth, she took Adora by surprise when suddenly the snowball was clapped on either side of the blonde's face. 

Adora let out her own screech while Catra took her turn of maniacal cackling. "Yeah, snow has its pros I suppose." 

Adora huffed a bit while wiping the snow from her cheeks, Catra meanwhile wiping away small tears from the corners of her eyes. The way the weather was, she was worried they would freeze there. "C'mere you little brat," Adora picked up her kitty with ease, then pressed her cold lips against Catra's fuzzy cheek. 

In spite of Catra's constant need to be stubborn, she couldn't suppress the purrs already bubbling from her throat. 

Adora grinned at this. "You're so cute," she said, this time pressing a kiss directly to her lips. Their lips were chapped from messing around in the snowstorm for so long, but neither of them cared. Slowly they melted together, a flicker of warmth amidst all the ice. 

They were snapped back to reality when Glimmer's loud voice pierced the wintry silence. "Guys! You should come inside, you've gotta be popsicles by now! Also, my dad made hot cocoa!" 

Bow popped up beside her, armed with a cheesy winter-themed sweater crop-top and a steaming mug of cocoa. "And it's _delicious_ ," He took a large swig and pulled away with a content sigh and a mustache of cream above his lip. 

The two lovers shared another quick peck before giggling and joining the rest of the best friend squad. The rest of the night was spent chatting around the blazing fire, tasty cocoa in hand and tales from the past and present on their lips. 

They hoped that they could continue to form more tales together for their future selves to share, and that the warm, cozy feeling they got from being together would never fade away. 

As Adora looked over at her closest friends, her _girlfriend,_ all of them enjoying each other's presence, something told her they would have many more winters to reminisce and enjoy together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crisis n'yall i wrote this in the very early hours of the morning as all fics should be written  
> I will now return to my lesbian den until the moon grants me more content to dump for you to consume 
> 
> I hope you all (ESPECIALLY my bestie :)) ) enjoyed this and that you have a happy holiday!!! Or if you don't celebrate any holidays, happy winter solstice!


End file.
